Amamiya Hiroto's Uncle
The Uncle of Vandalieu in his previous life as Amamiya Hiroto. He was the owner of his own business, but lost it and his fortune after being sued for his horribly treatment of his employees. He's currently homeless wishing to gone back in time after his nephew died. Appearance Personality Vandalieu's Uncle was a complete hypocritic, depriving Vandalieu of any luxury in his life and physically abusing him for it. Saying that it would it was help rise in the future, yet allowing himself and his family to have all the luxuries in their lives. He also was unable to deal with stress, shown when to got into frequent fights with his wife, tried using his own son to vent his stress and harassing his employees due to financial issues.Side Chapter 10 Biography After Amamiya Hiroto's parents died, his Uncle took him in and held onto his inheritance until Amamiya was old enough to fend for himself. He treated Amamiya horribly, depriving him of any kind of luxury of any kind, including birthday and Christmas presents; even going as far as to physically abuse Amamiya, if he bought something with the word "Luxury". He would often change his rules on what he considered a luxury for Amamiya, such as watching documentaries on TV. After Amamiya died, he and his family took Amamiya's inheritance, life insurance and condolence money to live even more luxurious lives than before.However, starting with this money, their business failed. The project that they started to try and recoup these losses also failed. This process repeated itself several times and, in the end, they gradually lost their fortune. Once their financial situation worsened, the uncle and his wife began to abuse their own son. They were unable to maintain their sanity now that Amamiya, their punching bag, was gone.They had still managed while they were still wealthy, but now that they were at the end of their rope, they needed a target to take out their stress on. As Amamiya was dead, their son had been chosen as their new punching bag. Of course, their son did not quietly accept his fate as a punching bag. Unlike Amamiya , who had been treated as such since childhood, he was already a university student by the time this had happened. He left the house and distanced himself from his parents. And so the family separated. Now that his outlet for stress was gone, the uncle began harassing his subordinates horribly at his company, and him being sued for this was the final straw. Now that they had lost their entire fortune, he and his wife divorced.After that, the uncle became homeless. It was likely that a few years after the uncle turned cold on some unknown roadside, it would be his son’s turn to live on the streets. The only thing that they had in common was that they both whispered to themselves, “I want to go back in time.” They wanted to go back to after Amamiya Hiroto had died and they were able to spend their large sums of money as they pleased. Trivia Gallery |-| Manga = Vandalieu's Uncle.PNG| Van's Abuse.PNG|Amamiya's Uncle abusing Amamiya Van's Uncle abuse.PNG|Amamiya's Uncle physically and verbally abusing him for having a pencil given to him by a classmate References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonist